


HYDRA'S Demonic Asset

by AnimalLover33



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalLover33/pseuds/AnimalLover33
Summary: Inuyasha goes missing while he Kagome visit her family. Who took him? What is the strange symbol that Kagome drew? And is there anyone that can help find Inuyasha?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Inuyasha goes Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Avengers, nor the X Men.

Chapter 1  
Inuyasha goes Missing

It's a sunny day in the feudal era. Most of the flowers have flowered. In Kaede's village all of the villagers are celebrating. They are celebrating because Inuyasha and Kagome have just gotten married. Miroku has a big smile on his face. Because he was the one to perform the service. Sango is in tears because her two good friends have just gotten married. Her twins and Gyokuto are cheering happily. Kaede is all smiles also. She couldn't be happier for Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha looked at his new bride. He is happy beyond belief. Kagome is so happy that she could cry. After the sacred jewel disappeared. And she was separated from Inuyasha.

She was starting to think she would. Never see him again but the bone eater's well. Suddenly started working again. She returned to the feudal era. And reunited with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede. Just then Rin ran up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Congratulations on getting married Inuyasha and Kagome." cheered Rin happily

"Thank you Rin." thanked Kagome

The celebration went until dark. Now most of the villagers are in bed, Inuyasha and Kagome on the other hand. Are getting ready to leave. They want to go be by themselves for a while. So they are headed for the hot springs tonight. Inuyasha went outside of their home and knelt down. Kagome got on his back and he stood up. Then he took off running into the night. Two hours later Inuyasha arrived at a hut. Not far away is the hot springs. Inuyasha went to keel down to let Kagome down. When he could hear her sleeping. The hanyo smiled and went into the hut. Carefully Inuyasha managed to lay Kagome down on a bed. Then he laid down beside her and went to sleep himself.  
A month has passed and Inuyasha and Kagome have been enjoying themselves. Either soaking in the hot springs. Going for walks together and even sex. Inuyasha has taken Kagome as his mate. 

But Kagome asked him to pull out before he came. Which is ok with Inuyasha. The couple isn't ready to start a family yet. Speaking of family Kagome wants to visit hers. She wants to go visit and tell them. About her and Inuyasha getting married. So she found Inuyasha and walked up to him.

"Inuyasha I would like to go visit my family." stated Kagome

"Sure thing Kagome it's been a long time. Since I last time that I saw your family." assured Inuyasha

Inuyasha knelt down and Kagome got on his back. He stood up and took off running. Three hours later Inuyasha arrived at bones eater's well. He knelt down and Kagome got off his back. Luckily ever since Kagome returned to the feudal era. Then bone eater's well still works. It's just ever since Kagome returned. She's been busy getting use to the feudal era. And learning how to be a priestess. That she hasn't visited her family. Kagome jumped into the well with Inuyasha right behind her. A blue and white light surrounded the couple The light disappeared and Inuyasha jumped out. He turned around and reached into the well. The hanyo pulled Kagome out of the well.  
They left the shrine and headed to the house. Once in the house Kagome took off her sandals.

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta are you home?" asked Kagome

"We're in the living room dear." answered Ms Higurashi

Inuyasha and Kagome went into the living room. In the room is Ms Higurshi, Souta, and Grandpa Higurashi.

"Oh Kagome, Inuyasha how wonderful to see you." stated Ms Higurashi happily

"It's good to see you too Mom." assured Kagome

The young woman sat next to her mother. And Inuyasha sat close by.

"So what brings you home Kagome?" asked Souta

"Well one I missed you all so much. And two I have wonderful news." replied Kagome

"And what news is that dear?" asked Ms Higurashi

"Inuyasha and I are married." announced Kagome

"Congratulations you two." sang Ms Higurashi

"Way to go." cheered Grandpa Higurashi

After an hour of talking with Kagome's family. Inuyasha wanted to go outside so he stood up.

"I'm going outside for a bit. Take your time and visit with your family. As long as you want Kagome." informed Inuyasha

"Ok Inuyasha I'll be out in while." assured Kagome

Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome on the forehead. Then he straightened up and went outside. Once outside Inuyasha started walking around the property. Hiding in the trees behind the Higurashi house. Are three HYDRA spies that have been. Keeping an eye on the Higurashi shrine. Ever since a strange man wearing red clothes and silver white hair. Was first seen in Tokyo. One of the spied followed him back to the Higurashi shrine. Even since then the spies have been. Watching the shrine waiting for the strange man to show himself again. Just then the spy saw a glimmer of silver white. He got out his binoculars and looked through them. The spy can see the strange man in red.  
He's alone and doesn't seem to be in a hurry. The spy put his finger up to his ear to use his com.

"Hey boss I've spotted the strange man in red. At the Higurashi shrine. He's alone and doesn't look like he's in a hurry to leave." informed the spy

"Wait for the right opportunity. Tranquilize him and bring him to base. I want to know who and what this man is. And if we can use him." ordered the boss

So the spies watched and waited. Soon Inuyasha is behind the house. He saw a patch of grass and bushes that are in bloom. Inuyasha walked up to the bushes. He stepped onto the grass. The ground felt soft and squishy he grunted knowing that. He just stepped into mud but just shrugged. Just then Inuyasha thought he heard something. So he turned his head to see what it was. Suddenly Inuyasha felt three sharp things hit his neck. He took the strange looking darts out of his neck. Inuyasha growled and looked around to. See who fired the darts but didn't see anyone. He stuck his nose up in the air and started sniffing.

Inuyasha didn't pick up any strange scents. So he decided to head back to the house. Inuyasha went to walk forward and feel woozy. He staggered and feel over. The spies got out of the trees and walked up to the man. They poked him and heard a groan.

"Come on guys we better take him. And get the hell out of here." advised one of the spies

They picked up the strange man. And went to a van one of the spies opened the back of the van. While the other two put the strange man in the back. One spy took the strange man's sword. They go into the front of the van and drove away. The spies are headed to their base just outside of Kyoto.


	2. The Search Beings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Avengers, nor the X-Men.  
Note: Thank you to all that have fave, left a comment, and left kudos.

Chapter 2  
The Search Begins.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome went outside. She didn't see Inuyasha so she called for him.

"Ok Inuyasha I'm ready to go!" called Kagome

She waited but Inuyasha didn't respond or come for her. Kagome walked over to the sacred tree. Thinking that he fell asleep up in the tree.

"Inuyasha are you up there?" asked Kagome

She heard no response and doesn't see him up in the tree.

"Inuyasha where are you!?" yelled Kagome

Kagome's family heard her yelling so they went outside.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Grandpa Higurashi

"I can't find Inuyasha." fretted Kagome

"He has to be around here somewhere. Let's look for him." suggested Souta

The Higurashi family split up and searched the propriety. Soon Kagome is behind the house. She walked up to the patch of grass and looked down. The young woman saw foot prints in the mud. She know on set of prints is Inuyasha's. But she doesn't know the boot prints. Kagome thinks that she can see a symbol in the boot print. She ran into the house and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. Then she went back to the patch of grass. She knelt down so she can better see the boot print. Kagome drew the symbol then stood up. Soon everyone is back in the house. No on found Inuyasha.

"Grandpa I saw Inuyasha's foot prints in the mud behind the house. I also boot prints with a strange symbol on them." informed Kagome

She gave the pad of paper to her grandfather. He looked at the drawing and his eyes went wide.

"Kagome this symbol you drew looks. The symbol that the evil terrorist group. Known as HYDRA used back in world war two. The last that I knew the allies took care of them. During world war two." explained Grandpa Higurashi

"Are you sure Grandpa?" asked Kagome

"Well I'm not completely sure. I heard about HYDRA from someone that I met. And became friends with. Of course that was a long time ago." admitted Grandpa Higurashi

"Is there anyway that you might be able to talk to this guy?" asked Kagome

"Well I could try get a hold of him." stated Grandpa Higurashi

With Inuyasha he has woken up. He looked around saw that the walls and floor are grey and hard. He sat and heard a clanking sound. The hanyou looked at his wrist and saw shackle. Attached to the shackle are chains. He looked and that he has a shackle on his other wrist. And has a shackle on each of his ankles. Inuyasha looked and saw the chain are anchored to the wall behind him. Just then he noticed that he isn't wearing. His robe of the fire rat and can't find Tessaiga. Then Inuyasha looked forward and saw bars. He can also see someone standing on the other side of the bars. 

"Who the hell are you?" Where am I? And where is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha growling

"My name is Ike you are in a HYDRA base. Just outside of Kyoto. And the young woman should be safe at home." explained Ike

Inuyasha charged toward the bars. But he only went a couple of feet. The chains kept Inuyasha at bay. Inuyasha pulled with all of his might. But the chains held him back. Ike watched the strange man and smirked. "Now I have questions for you. Who are you? Where do you come from? And what is the robe we have of yours made of?" asked Ike

"I'm not telling you shit." growled Inuyasha

Ike took a device out of his pocket and pressed a button. Suddenly Inuyasha felt electricity come from his neck. Then it went all over his body. Inuyasha yelled in pain and went to his knees.

"Stop please stop or I'll transform. And trust me you don't want that." stated Inuyasha

Ike took his finger off of the button. And look at the strange man with intrigue.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ike

Inuyasha sat down and rubbed his neck. He can feel something around his neck. He grunted and looked at Ike.

"I'm half dog demon half human. If my body is pushed to it's limit. Or I'm about to die my demon blood takes over. When I transform I don't know myself. I don't know friend from foe. And I will kill for the sake of killing. And will continue to do so until. I'm killed or knocked out and given my sword. My sword keeps my demon blood in check." explained Inuyasha

"What else can you tell me?" asked Ike

"My name is Inuyasha I'm from what Kagome referred as feudal Japan. And my robe is made of fire rat." replied Inuyasha

"Since your sword keeps your demon blood in check. I will return it and your robe to you." stated Ike

"Boris get the sword but wrap chains around it. Also bring the robe." ordered Ike

Ten minutes later Inuyasha got his robe and sword back. He put on his robe of the fire rat. The hanyo sighed sadly when he saw Tessaiga wrapped in chains. Inuyasha tried and failed to get the chains off his sword. Ike stepped in front of Inuyasha's cell. 

"As long as you do as we say. I won't have the entire Higurashi family killed. And we won't send you to be put in the chair." sneered Ike

"What does the chair do?" asked Inuyasha

"It takes away your memories." replied Ike

"Fine I will do as you say for now. But if I get the chance to get out. I will kill anyone that gets in my way." cautioned Inuyasha

"We are going to have fun breaking you." chuckled Ike

Ike turned around and looked at agents.

"In a couple of days let's see. What this demon can do. So get the training room ready." ordered Ike

The agents nodded and got to work.


	3. Grandpa Higurashi's Friend and Inuyasha is moved.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, The Avengers, nor The X-Men.  
Note: Thank you to all that have favored, left comments, and Kudos.

Chapter 3  
Grandpa Higurashi's Friend and Inuyasha is moved.

Two days later there is someone knocking at the door at the Higurashi house. Souta went to the door, opened it and said "Hello." A graying black haired man is on the other side.

"Hello my name is Logan is old man Higurashi home?" asked Logan

"Yeah he's home come on in." replied Souta

The short but burly man came in and took off his boots. He followed Souta to the family room. Sitting in the family is Grandpa Higurashi.

"Hey Higurashi how the hell are you?"asked Logan

"I could be better Logan." replied Grandpa Higurashi with sigh

Logan say down across from Grandpa Higurashi.

"It must be serious if you asked me to come here. To talk about HYDRA." stated Logan

Grandpa Higurashi reached over the table and laid piece of paper on the table. Logan picked up the paper and looked at it. It's a drawing of the HYDRA symbol.

"Ok you called me here about a drawing of the HYDRA symbol." stated Logan 

"That is a drawing that Kagome did. She saw that symbol on a boot print in the mud out back." explained Grandpa Higurashi

"As far as I know HYDRA was taken care of in World War two." informed Logan

"Are you sure Logan? Because Kagome's husband is missing. And she's sick with worry." asked Grandpa Higurashi

"Well I'm not completely cure. And isn't the kid a bit young to be married." replied Logan raising an eyebrow

"Can you keep a secret Logan?" asked Grandpa Higurashi

"Of course I can." replied Logan

Grandpa Higurashi told Logan about Kagome's adventures in the Feudal era. And told him about Inuyasha. Logan sat back and took in all of what he just heard. Just then they heard the front door open then close.

"Sounds like Kagome is back from going to the feudal era." stated Grandpa Higurashi

Kagome came into the living room and sat down.

"Did you find Inuyasha in the feudal era?" asked Grandpa Higurashi

"No we didn't we checked all of his favorite spots. And nothing I think someone took him. While we were visiting and he was outside." informed Kagome sadly

She looked across the table and saw a man.

"Oh who is your friend Grandpa?" asked Kagome

"This is Logan he knows a bit about HYDRA." replied Grandpa Higurashi

"By the sounds of things kid. If HYDRA is still around. They might have taken your husband." guessed Logan

Kagome looked at her grandfather.

"Don't worry he can keep a secret." assured Grandpa Higurashi

Then Kagome looked back at Logan.

"Can you help us find Inuyasha?"asked Kagome

"I'll do what I can. If HYDRA is still around. They are in hiding so it will take time." stated Logan

In the HYDRA base outside of Kyoto. Ike has taken Inuyasha into the training room Inside the training room are dummies.

"Attack those dummies in anyway you want." stated Ike

Inuyasha growled and charged at the dummies. He's pretending that the dummies are HYDRA agents. Ike watched Inuyasha attack the dummies.

"He's strong but does need some hand to hand combat training. I think he will be better with knives. And I know just the place to send him. For hand to hand combat training." smirked Ike

After Inuyasha was done in the training room. Ike went in and attached the chains to his shackles. He lead Inuyasha to a hanger where a jet is waiting. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

"I'm not getting in the that thing." refused Inuyasha

"Oh yes you will." replied Ike holding the controller to the collar

Ike lead Inuyasha onto the jet. He attached the chains to the floor. Then looked at the pilots then back at Inuyasha. He gave the controller to the collar to one of the pilots.

"Meet your new handlers Dominic and Axel." informed Ike

Inuyasha looked and saw a brown haired blue eyed man. And a red haired blue eyed man. Ike walked off of the jet and the doors closed. Inuyasha can feel the jet moving and hear the roar of the engines. 

"Where are we going?" asked Inuyasha

"We are going to a HYDRA base in Russia. Where you will be training with the Asset." replied Axel

Hours later the jet landed and Dominic and Axel got out of their seats. They unattached Inuyasha's chains and lead him off the jet. Then they lead him through the base and into the showers. Axel attached the chains to the floor. He got a pair of scissors and cut Inuyasha's hair. Then Dominic turned on the shower and let Inuyasha get undressed. Once the hanyou's hair was good and wet. Axel got out black hair dye and started dyeing Inuyasha's hair. After dyeing Inuyasha's hair Axel turned off the water. Inuyasha got dressed and Axel and Dominic lead Inuyasha to a cell. Once in the cell they attached the chains to the wall. Then they left the cell and closed the door.

"Get some rest because tomorrow you will start training with the Asset." suggested Axel

Inuyasha just snorted and didn't say anything. He looked at his hair it is now black and shoulder length. Then he watched as Axel walked away.

"It's a good thing Kagome and I decided not to start a family yet. Plus once these people are done with me. I'm not sure if Kagome will want anything to do with me." muttered Inuyasha

He sighed, laid down, and went to sleep. The next day after eating. Inuyasha is taken out of his cell and lead to a training room. He didn't see any dummies but did see a man. The man looked to be as tall as Sesshomaru. He's not as lean as Sesshomaru in fact he's the opposite. The man is bulky and muscular. Dominic handed Inuyasha some strange looking clothes.

"Here put this on over your clothes." ordered Dominic

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha

"It's tack gear it and your robe will. Protect you in combat." replied Dominic

Inuyasha got into the tack gear. Then looked at the man on the other side of the room.

"Who is he?"asked Inuyasha

"That is the Asset. He is under orders to train with you. The Asset is going to work on hand to hand combat with you. Then we will move onto weapons." informed Dominic

Dominic is on his way out of the room when he said "Ok begin." Suddenly Inuyasha punch his back. Inuyasha growled and faced the Asset. The hanyou thought to try his speed and claws. To get the better of the Asset. But the Asset is quickly proving to be a worthy opponent. And proving that he moves quick. Despite his large size and metal arm. Now Inuyasha has decided to star throwing punches. The Asset easily blocked and countered Inuyasha's punches. Then Inuyasha decided to throw in a few kicks. But again the Asset was able to counter Inuyasha's kicks. Two hours later both Inuyasha and the Asset are put of breath. Axel and Dominic came into the room.

"I think that's enough for today." stated Axel

"What do you think of him Asset?"asked Dominic

"He needs work but with more training. He will be an asset to HYDRA." replied the Asset

"Good and you will be helping us train him." stated Dominic

Axel and Dominic lead Inuyasha and the Asset to their separate cells. Dominic attached the chains to Inuyasha's shackles then left the cell. Tired Inuyasha laid down and looked into the Asset's cell.

"What can you tell me about the chair?" asked Inuyasha

"It scrambles your brain. And it wipes away your memories and identity. If I were you I would do as HYDRA says. So that you don'y wind up in that thing." informed the Asset

"Have you been in the chair?" asked Inuyasha

"More times than I can remember. I don't remember who I was before I wound up with HYDRA. I can't remember a damn thing." replied the Asset  
Before going to sleep Inuyasha decided. To do as HYDRA says so that he doesn't wind up in the chair.


	4. Inuyasha's training comes an end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, The Avengers, nor The X-Men.

Chapter 4  
Inuyasha's training comes an end.

It's been four months since Inuyasha was. Captured by HYDRA and taken to Russia for training. But Inuyasha hasn't trained in a month. That's because a month ago while training with knives. Things got intense between Inuyasha and the Asset. And the Asset accidentally ran a knife that he had across Inuyasha's left eye. To let the eye heal and punish the Asset. Inuyasha hasn't trained in a month. The boss of the base has decided to call Inuyasha The Beast instated by his name. Right now Inuyasha is in the med bay. The medic is taking the bandage off of Inuyasha's eye. Once the bandage was removed. The medic can see that the cut across Inuyasha's eye has scared. He removed crust and scabbing from Inuyasha's eye. 

"Ok open your eye." stated the medic

Inuyasha opened his eye and the medic took a look. 

"Can you see ok?" asked the medic

"Yes I can see just fine." replied Inuyasha

"Good then the Asset didn't damage your eye. You can return to training." stated the medic

Inuyasha was taken to his cell. Once in his cell he saw the Asset next door.

"Are you ok?" Can you see?" asked the Asset

"Yeah I'm fine and yes I can see." assured Inuyasha

The next day Axel and Dominic took Inuyasha and the Asset outside. Axel and Dominic got into a jeep.

"Today we are going to let you two stretch your legs. And we'll follow in the jeep." informed Dominic

Inuyasha looked around and all he can see is empty tundra for miles. Then he took off his tack gear and tossed it into the back of the jeep. Inuyasha knows that he can run at his fastest in his fire rat. Axel fired up the jeep an put it into drive. The Asset and Inuyasha took off running. Inuyasha knows that the asset is fast. But he's going to see exactly how fast he is. At first they are going at a comfortable speed. Axel looked at the jeep's speedometer and saw that. They are going 32 mph.

"Come on you two show us what you can do!" yelled Axel

Inuyasha snorted and took off as fast as he could. He smirked as he put distance between him and the Asset. But then he saw the Asset out of the corner of his eye. Soon the Asset is running along side Inuyasha. The two men are trying to out run each other. But they are running as fast as they can. Axel looked at the speedometer and saw that they are going 62 mph. Dominic and Axel let Inuyasha and the Asset run for three mile. Then they gradually slowed down. Inuyasha put his tack gear back on. Then he and the Asset got into the back of the jeep. Axel turned the jeep and drove back to the base. Three months have passed and Axel and Dominic.Feel that Inuyasha's training is complete. 

They plan on moving Inuyasha to a different base. HYDRA doesn't need two assets in the same base. Axel got permission to move Inuyasha to a base. Just outside of Berlin Germany. Dominic and Axel gathered what they needed and lead Inuyasha to a jet. They got on the jet and it took off. Hours later jet landed at a HYDRA base just outside of Berlin Germany. They lead Inuyasha off of the jet. Then they walked through the base. Once at the cell block they put Inuyasha in a cell. Axel and Dominic left the cell and closed and locked the door. Inuyasha sat down, grabbed Tessaiga, and sighed.He has now idea where he is. All he does know is that he is far away from Kagome. In the feudal era Kagome is at her and Inuyasha's house. With Christmas coming coming up.

You would think Kagome would be all gun ho to go home. To celebrate the holidays with her family. But with Inuyasha missing and no word. On where he is and if HYDRA has him or not. Kagome just can't seem to get into the holiday spirit. So she is going to stay in the feudal era until after the holidays. Five months have passed and it's been. One year since HYDRA captured Inuyasha. So far he has gone on recon missions. On the recon missions Inuyasha acts as a guard/muscle for the guards.He has also gone on drug shake downs. And he has done two low level kill missions. Axel and Dominic forced him to transform. So luckily he doesn't remember what he did.

But he could smell the blood of the person that he killed. On his claws afterwards though. Knowing that he killed a human doesn't set well with him. When Inuyasha asked Axel why they forced him to transform and kill a person. He just replies "Because they are a threat to HYDRA." Right now Inuyasha is in the back of a van. The van is in France just outside of Paris. Axel and Dominic are going to have Inuyasha kill. A couple of important French business men. Axel is waiting outside to open the van doors. Inside Dominic has taken Tessaiga from Inuyasha. He pressed the button on the controller. Inuyasha's collar sparked to life. After ten minutes Dominic can hear dark growls coming from Inuyasha.

"Ok Axel open the door!" yelled Dominic

Inuyasha burst through the doors and went into the building. That he van was sitting in front of. According to HYDRA spies the business men are inside. They waited until Inuyasha came back outside. Axel fired sleepers into Inuyasha's neck. The hanyou staggered then feel to the ground. Dominic and Axel picked up Inuyasha and put him in the van. Dominic placed Tessaiga on Inuyasha's chest. They closed the back doors. Then they into the front of the van. Hours later Inuyasha woke up in his cell. He can't remember what happened. But he looked at his claws and they have dried blood on them. Inuyasha rushed over to the sink and turned on the hot water.

He grabbed the soap and washed his hands. Inuyasha washed his hands until he couldn't stand the hot water anymore. He sat down and thought to himself "No not again they forced me to transform and kill again." Inuyasha might not remember what happened when he's transformed. But when he sees and smells his claws afterwards. He hates himself for killing someone in the first place.


	5. Finally Information on Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, The Avengers, nor the X-Men.

Chapter 5  
Finally Information on Inuyasha.

Another year has passed and it's been two years. Since HYDRA captured Inuyasha. The boss of the Berlin base Keith, Axel, and Dominic. Have decided not to force Inuyasha to transform. Unless they send him after a high level kill mission. And that's because he's getting increasingly harder to handle while transformed. He's also become more aggressive after waking up. And it takes him longer to calm down. Now Inuyasha just goes on reckon missions, under cover missions, and is now Keith's body guard.   
In Tokyo Japan Kagome is home visiting her family. She is also hoping for news on Inuyasha.

"Sorry my dear girl I haven't heard anything." stated Grandpa Higurashi

Just then the phone ran and Grandpa answered it "Hello." He listened for a minute then said "Let me put you on speaker phone Logan." Grandpa Higurashi put the phone on the table.

"So what do you have tell me Logan?" asked Grandpa Higurashi

"Well I've heard from two connections of mine. That they have seen someone that HYDRA is using. As an asset to help further their cause. But I'm not sure if it's Inuyasha." replied Logan

"What does your connection say that he looks like?" asked Kagome

"Both said that he's about 5'6" black hair, dog ears, claws, and fangs. One said that he saw a sword wrapped in chains on the guy's hip." informed Logan

"What did the other connection say that he saw?" asked Kagome wanting to know more

"He said that when he saw him. That he didn't have the sword. And that his eyes were blue surrounded by red. He also saw jagged purple stripe on each cheek." answered Logan  
Kagome started to cry and replied "It sounds like Inuyasha alright. But the sounds of things HYDRA has dyed his hair, chained Tessaiga so he can't draw it, and they are forcing him to transform."

"There's couple of other things that both of my connections told me that they saw. They saw a shock collar around his neck. And they saw shackles on his wrists and ankles." recalled Logan

Kagome ran out of the room with tears streaming from her eyes. Grandpa Higurashi sighed hating to see his granddaughter cry.

"Thank you Logan let us know if. Your connections ever find out where they are keeping him." thanked Grandpa Higurashi

"I assure you that my connections and I will. Try our best to find out where HYDRA is keeping him. But it won't be easy." reassured Logan

Grandpa Higurashi hung up the phone then. He went up stairs to Kagome's room. Once in Kagome's room he saw that she's laying on her bed. With her face buried into the pillow. He can hear her sobbing into said pillow. The old man sat on Kagome's bed and patted her on the back.

"There, there Kagome Logan assured me that. He and his connections will do what they can. To find out where HYDRA is keeping Inuyasha." soothed Grandpa Higurashi

Kagome calmed down a little and sat up. She sighed sadly and hugged her grandfather.

"Thank you for all of your help Grandpa. But I fear for Inuyasha and his soul. If HYDRA makes him transform to often. His demon blood will devour his soul. And I will lose him forever." fretted Kagome

All the old man can do is hug his granddaughter. And try to comfort her. He hated seeing Kagome like this. It is now 2011 it's been three years. Since HYDRA captured Inuyasha. Right now the medics in the Berlin HYDRA base. Are rushing to save Inuyasha's life. While on body guard duty for Keith. Keith had decided to go for a walk in the woods. Everything was fine when suddenly. A rabid bear came out of nowhere and attacked. Even though Inuyasha hates Keith he had. No choice but to protect him from the bear. The fight was intense but Inuyasha managed to kill the bear. But not after the bear did major damage to Inuyasha.

Keith had to call for some agents to come get him and Inuyasha. Because after killing the bear Inuyasha blacked out. Now safely back at the base Keith went to his office. Inuyasha's handlers Axel and Dominic are waiting outside the medic bay. Two hours later doctor Dan came out of the med bay.

"How is Inuyasha doctor?" asked Axel

"He's lost a lot of blood and has gashes on his chest, sides, and right leg. I had to do surgery on his right leg. To repair some muscle damage. Hopefully all goes well and he doesn't wind up with a limp. Or loosing the leg itself." informed doctor Dan

Inside the med bay Inuyasha is struggling. He can't decided on rather to fight and keep living. Or give up and let himself die. Suddenly Inuyasha can see a bright light. He can see a woman with long black hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a beautiful kimono. Inuyasha took a better look and realized that it's his mother. She smiled lovingly when she saw Inuyasha. But then she looked seriously at him.

"Inuyasha even though I'd love to be reunited with you. You must fight and keep living." urged Izayoi

"Why should I keep living Mother? I may never see Kagome again." asked Inuyasha

"I'm not sure when but you will see Kagome again. She searches for you. And she misses you very much." assured Izayoi

"Ok Mother I will fight and keep living." stated Inuyasha

The bright light disappeared and Inuysha came too. He didn't stay conscious for long because he is in a lot of pain. Four months have passed and Inuyasha is fully healed. From the bear attack and luckily his leg healed well. He only has a slight limp that doesn't bother him much. And he has been cleared by the medics to go back to work. When Inuyasha isn't off on missions. He helps out around the base.


	6. A dream leads to finding Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, The Avengers, nor the X-Men.  
Note: Natasha will be introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 6  
A dream leads to finding Inuyasha.

It is now November of 2013 and Inuyasha and Kagome are both sick. Kagome is at home in her room. The young woman has the flu. In the HYDRA base outside of Berlin Germany. Inuyasha is laying on a bed in the med bay. He is fighting off a virus but luckily. The medic has the medication to help Inuyasha get better. With Kagome she is fast asleep. Just then she started dreaming she can see. What looks like a hospital room. 

Then she saw a man laying on a bed. He has black hair with some silver-white showing through. The man also has dog ears, a scar across his left eye, and she saw the beads of subjugation around his neck.

"Inuyasha is that you?" asked Kagome

The man moaned and opened his golden eyes slightly. 

"Oh Inuyasha it is you. I miss you so much." stated Kagome with tears in her eyes

"Ka... Kagome I hear you but I don't see you." groaned Inuyasha

"Inuyasha where are you? And why are you in this room?" asked Kagome

"I'm in a HYDRA base somewhere in Germany. And I'm in this room because I'm sick." replied Inuyasha

"I'm sick too but will I ever see you again?"asked Kagome

"We will my Mother came to me. And assured me that we would see each other again. Please get well soon Kagome." assured Inuyasha

Kagome nodded and she woke up. She opened her eyes and saw her mother.

"Mom please as Grandpa to get a hold of Logan. And have Logan and his connections to start. Searching for Inuyasha in Germany." urged Kagome

"Why do you want me to do that for dear?" asked Ms Higurashi

"I had a dream and I saw Inuyasha. he told me that he's in a HYDRA base. Somewhere in Germany." coughed Kagome

"I think your dream was due to your fever." stated Ms Higurashi

"No mom it was him I know it was him. Just please talk to Grandpa." argued Kagome

Ms Higurashi nodded and left Kagome's room. She went down stairs and talked to Grandpa Higurashi. A week later both Inuyasha Kagome. Are fulling recovered from their illnesses. And are full of hope on seeing each other again. It is now June of 2014 and Kagome is at home. She's hoping for news on the search for Inuyasha. It's been six years since HYDRA captured him. But there isn't any news on the search for Inuyasha. There is news that HYDRA has been found out. Now SHIELD and everyone around the world knows about HYDRA.

"You do realize now that HYDRA has been found out. It might be harder to find Inuyasha." cautioned Grandpa Higurashi

Not wanting to hear anymore Kagome ran outside. She ran over to the sacred tree. The young woman fell to her knees in front of the tree. She buried her face in her hands and started to crying. Walking up the steps to the Higurashi shrine is Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow. After what happened in Washington DC. Natasha left to reestablish her covers. Something told Natasha to come to Tokyo and to come the shrine. Once at the top of the steps Natasha heard crying. The woman followed the sound of the crying. Soon she saw a young woman crying in front of a large tree. Natasha walked up to the young woman.

"Why are you crying honey?" asked Natasha

"I'm crying because since HYDRA was found out. It might be harder to find Inuyasha." sobbed Kagome

"Who what now?" asked Natasha sitting next to Kagome

Kagome dried her tears and looked at the woman next to her. She thinks that she recognizes the woman. Then it hit Kagome she's talking to the Black Widow.

"You're the Black Widow. Maybe you can help me." beamed Kagome

"Well it looks like that I'm busted. And I'll help the best I can." stated Natasha

Kagome spent the next couple of hours. Telling Natasha everything that she needed to know.

"Wow that's something but getting a hold of Logan. Is a good idea I'm familiar with him. I'll get a hold of some friends of mine." assured Natasha

"Thank you so much Natasha." thanked Kagome

Two weeks later Logan has arrived at the Higurashi shrine. He knocked on the door and Ms Higurashi answered it. She took Logan to the living room. In the living room is Grandpa Higurashi, Kagome, and Natasha.

"Hey Natasha I didn't know that you were here." stated Logan

"Well I'm trying to help now too." replied Natasha

"The search is almost over. My connections and I have have it narrowed down to Berlin. But what we have found out the base is huge." cautioned Logan

"I can make a few calls to get some help." suggested Natasha

Natasha left the living room and got out her cell phone. She plans on calling Steve, Sam, Clint, and Bruce, Two days later while sitting in the Higurashi living room. Natasha's cell phone rang and she answered it. After talking on her phone she hung up.

"My friends are waiting at the airport." stated Natasha

"Let me go get a couple of things." suggested Kagome

She left the room and went up to her room. The young woman grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows. That she brought from the feudal era. Then she went back down stairs.

"Ok I'm ready to go." assured Kagome

"Please be careful dear." fretted Ms Higurashi

"Come on Logan want to come too." coaxed Natasha

"Sure why not I haven't killed HYDRA in a long time." stated Logan

The burly man made a fist and his long metal claws came out. Kagome saw the claws and her eyes went wide.

"You're... you're the Wolverine." marveled Kagome

"I sure am kid. Now let's get going." smirked Logan

With that said Natasha, Logan, and Kagome left the Higurashi shrine.


	7. Rescuing Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, The Avengers, Nor the x-Men  
Note Thank you all that have favored, followed, left comments, and bookmarked this story.

Chapter 7  
Rescuing Inuyasha

Ten minutes later Natasha, Logan, and Kagome arrived at the airport. On the tarmac is a quin jet. Logan, Kagome, and Natasha went over to it and went inside. Inside the quin jet is Steve, Clint, Sam, and Bruce.

"Come on let's get this bird in the air. And Kagome and explain everything on the way." stated Natasha

Natasha got into the cockpit and sat in the pilot chair. She flipped come switches and the jet engines roared to life. The door closed and the jet took off. As the jet flew Kagome explained. Everything to Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Sam. Hours later Natasha landed the quin jet. Outside of Berlin Germany in a clearing. Natasha, Kagome, Logan, Clint, Sam, and Steve got off. the jet. 

"Stay here Bruce we will call you on the coms. If we need a code green." stated Steve

Natasha gave Logan and Kagome coms and they checked. To make sure that they are work and are on the same channel. 

"Ok they are using and old underground base. From world war two I know it's near by. The Commandos and I busted it during the war but didn't have the chance to destroy it." informed Steve

"Lead the way Cap." stated Sam

Steve lead the way through the clearing. They followed Steve until they stopped. He pointed and said "We're here see that metal door over there that's our way in." Clint fired an hacking arrow. Which took out the camera and and the door lock. The group went over to the and Steve opened it. They all went inside the base and are in a large main area.

"We've been infiltrated by some of the Avengers!" yelled a HYDRA agent

"Inuyasha where are you?!" yelled Kagome

In his cell Inuyasha can hear hear the yelling of the agents. But then he heard Kagome's voice.

"I'm down here Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha

Over the yelling of the agents Kagome can hear Inuyasha. She ran toward a hall following Inuyasha's voice.

"Nat please go with Kagome. We got this covered." assured Steve

Natasha nodded and followed Kagome and soon they are running down a cell block.

"Kagome!" yelled a voice

Kagome ran up to one of the cells and looked into it.

"Inuyasha there you are." sang Kagome

Natasha saw a man with black hair, dog ears, claws, and gold eyes. He ran up to the bars and is smiling at Kagome. Just then they heard gun shots and explosions. Inuyasha took off his tack vest and shirt. He ten took off his fire rat. The hanyou draped it over Kagome's head. Then he put on his tack shirt and vest.

"You know that my fire rat will protect you. I need you to go find Tessaiga for me." insisted Inuyasha

Kagome and Natasha ran out of the cell block. Not long after they left Keith. Appeared in front of Inuyasha's cell. Inuyasha can see that he has the controller for his collar.

"It's time to release The Beast." smirked Keith

Just then the collar sparked to life shocking Inuyasha. Five minutes later Sam yelled over the coms "We have a problem!" Natasha who is searching through rooms with Kagome.

She stopped and place her finger on her ear.

"What's the problem Sam?" asked Natasha

"Umm Kagome's boy has gone loco." replied Sam

"What do you mean by that?"asked Natasha

"He growling and snarling and fighting everything that moves. His eyes are blue surrounded by red." informed Sam

"Oh no sounds like they forced Inuyasha to transform. When he's transformed he doesn't know himself. And he doesn't know friend from foe." fretted Kagome

"What do we do to stop him?" asked Steve

"Try to knock him out and keep him. Until we find Tessaiga. And please try not to hurt him to much." pleaded Kagome

"You heard her everyone. Barton try to knock him out the rest of us are busy." ordered Steve 

Kagome Natasha went back to looking for Tessaiga. Ten minutes later Kagome stopped searching when. She heard explosions and Inuyasha holler out in pain. Kagome ran back to the main area. She looked and saw Steve, Sam, and Logan fighting HYDRA agents. Then she saw Inuyasha and he has arrows sticking out of his chest and side. Just then an arrow landed in front of Inuyasha and exploded. When the smoke cleared Inuyasha is on the ground. Kagome rushed over to him and knelt down.

For right now Inuyasha is knocked out. Kagome tried to get the arrows out of Inuyasha's chest. But the arrow won't budge. Kagome looked around looking for the archer. Soon she found him. She got her bow and took an arrow out of her quiver. The young woman aimed and fired her arrow. Her arrow hit Barton in the shoulder.

"Ouch what the hell was that for?"asked Barton

"I asked you to try not to hurt Inuyasha to much." replied Kagome

Then she turned her attention to Inuyasha. Just then Natasha ran up to Kagome and Steve came as well.

"I think that I found it. It's the only sword that I could find. But it's wrapped in chains." stated Natasha

"Hold it up for a minute Nat." suggested Steve

Natasha held up the sword using the edge of his shield. Steve brought the shield down on the chains and they broke. Natasha gave Kagome the sword who put it in Inuyasha's hand.

"You damn Avengers aren't going to take him away from HYDRA. With the Asset gone he's all we have left. To help us get what we want." boomed Kieth

The group looked and saw a man with a group of agents. Steve, Natasha, Sam, Kagome, and Logan stood next to each other. Clint came down from where he was and stood next to Sam.

"You aren't going to use this man anymore. He doesn't even belong in this time." bellowed Steve

"You will take him away from HYDRA. Over our dead bodies." snared Keith

Steve, Logan, Natasha, Sam, Clint, and Kagome got ready to fight. When they hears something come from behind them. They turned and looked behind them. Barley standing behind then is Inuyasha and he has unsheathed Tessaiga.

"Get...out...of the...way.. I'll..kill them." stated Inuyasha weakly

The group got out of Inuyasha's way and the hanyou glared at. Keith and the group of HYDRA agents. Inuyasha swung Tessaiga and yelled "Wind...Scar!" The wind scar killed Keith and the group of HYDRA agents. Tessaiga untransformed and Inuyasha's closed. His knees buckled and he feel to the ground. Kagome rushed up to Inuyasha can hear him coughing.

"It sounds like he can't breath." fretted Kagome

"Let's take him to the quin jet Bruce should be able to help. Sam please set this place to blow." suggested Steve 

Steve picked up Inuyasha and Kagome got Tessaiga. All but Sam left the base once on the quin jet. Steve laid Inuyasha down and saw Bruce.

"Bruce please help this man he can't breath." stated Steve

Bruce nodded and got out the first aid kit. He got out a scalpel and got to work. Kagome turned away not waiting to watch. Sam walked onto the quin jet and nodded. Natasha flipped switches and door closed. The quin jet lifted off of the ground. Natasha turned the jet toward Japan. Bruce managed to remove the arrows from. Inuyasha's chest and side. Now he is patching Inuyasha's punctured lungs. Thirty minutes later Bruce stitched Inuyasha's chest shut. Then he carefully removed the shock collar from Inuyasha's neck.

"Will he be ok?" asked Kagome

"I think so yes." assured Bruce

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. And is relived that he has been found. She is also relived that he is away from HYDRA.


	8. Inuyasha recovers then finally goes home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, The Avengers, Nor The X-men.  
Note: This is the last chapter. Don't worry I have 4 one shoots. That I can type and post. And I'm thinking about taking down my. Fan fictions about Inuyasha's father. And writing a whole new one.

Chapter 8  
Inuyasha recovers then finally goes home.

Hours later the quin jet landed at the Tokyo airport. Natasha, Steve, and Logan took Inuyasha and Kagome to the Higurashi shrine. Ms Higurashi set up a cot in the living room. Steve laid Inuyasha on the cot. And Kagome covered Inuyasha with his fire rat. Then she laid Tessaiga next to him. Kagome turned to Natasha, Steve, and Logan.

"Thank you all so much for all of your help." thanked Kagome

"You're welcome kid." stated Logan

"You might want to have a serious talk with Clint. He hurt Inuyasha to much. And I asked not to hut him to much." suggest Kagome

"Don't worry ma'am I plan on having a serious talk with him." assured Steve

Before leaving Steve, Natasha, and Logan helped to remove the shackles from Inuyasha's wrists and ankles. Then Steve, Natasha, and Logan left the Higurashi shrine. That night Kagome slept on the floor next to Inuyasha's cot. The next day after eating breakfast Kagome went into the living room. She had two buckets one has. Soap and water and the other has water. She also has three towels with her. Kagome put one towel in the bucket of soap and water. And a towel in the bucket of water. She set the third towel on the table. The young woman plans on trying to wash the dye out of Inuyasha's.

Then wash his claws. As she washed the dye out of Inuyasha's hair. Kagome noticed that his shorter. 

"HYDRA must of cut his hair. So it wasn't in the way." sighed Kagome

By lunch time Inuyasha's hair is shinning sliver-white once again. And his claws are free of blood. Kagome took care of everything then had something to eat. Two days have passed and Inuyasha is still unconscious. Kagome is in three kitchen eating lunch. In the living room Inuyasha is coming too. He opened his eyes and saw wall The hanyou sat up and looked around. He recognized the room as the living room at Kagome's house. Just then he hears someone come into the room. Inuyasha looked and saw Kagome. Kagome looked an saw that Inuyasha is awake and sitting up.

She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed deep. Then he let out a sigh.

"Oh Kagome I'm so glad to have you back." beamed Kagome

"It's good to see you too Kagome."sighed Inuyasha

Just then Inuyasha can somewhat smell blood on his claws. He looked at his claws. His claws are clean but he can still somewhat smell blood. Suddenly Inuyasha somewhat remembered what happened.

"Kagome please tell me I didn't hurt any of the people. That were trying to help." pleaded Inuyasha

"Don't worry Inuyasha you only killed HYDRA agents." assured Kagome

They stayed in each others arms for a little while longer. Then Inuyasha pulled away and looked at Kagome

"Kagome I am so sorry for all the worry. That I put you through." stated Inuyasha

"It's ok Inuyasha it's not your fault. Besides you waited for me. After the well stopped working." assured Kagome

"That was different I knew where you were. And that you were ok. And I waited for three years. You have been searching for me for what six years. Not knowing where I was and if I'm ok. You deserve so much more. And on top of it all they made me kill and hurt people." fretted Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I know what happens when your transformed. Plus I am more mad at HYDRA than I am at you. I love you Inuyasha I'm your wife and mate. You are the only one for me." reassured Kagome

Inuyasha his arms around Kagome. Kagome hugged him back and can feel his body shake.

"Oh Kagome what did I do to deserve you?" asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha there, there no need to cry." replied Kagome

The next day Kagome and Inuyasha said their goodbyes. Then they left the house and went into the shrine. Inuyasha knelt down and Kagome got on his back. Then he stood up and jumped into the well. Blue and white light surrounded the couple. Once the light disappeared Inuyasha jumped out of the well. He looked around and inhaled the scents around him. Happy to be back where he belongs. Inuyasha took off running into the forest. He ran by the scared tree and went deeper into the forest. Then he turned back toward the sacred tree. Inuyasha stopped behind the sacred tree.

He knelt down and Kagome got off Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridle style and jumped up into the tree.He found a big sturdy branch and sat on it. The hanyou put his back against the truck. He pulled Kagome in close. Inuyasha looked around and sighed with content. They spent the rest of the day in the sacred tree. Then they went home fro the night. The next day Inuyasha reunited with Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo. He even got to see Kinu and Gyokuto who are now 9 years old. And Hisui who is now 6 years old. Two years have passed.

And Inuyasha is 161, Kagome is 26, Sango is 28, Miroku is 30, Kinu and Gyokuto are 11, and Hisui is 8. Speaking of Inuyasha he's been doing ok. Since he returned to the feudal era. For the first six months Inuyasha spent as much time as he could with Kagome. Then things started changing. Inuyasha had Kagome move to a house that's closer to the woods. And it seems like the only people that can get close to Inuyasha. Are the once that he knows and trusts. Any other person that approaches Inuyasha. He will growl and step away from them. Inuyasha doesn't like groups of people. In fact he stays away from groups of people.

He also is having episodes where he leaves home. And he'll be gone fro anywhere from a day to a week. But he will go back to his and Kagome's house. And he will snap at Kagome and his friends for no reason. But then he will feel bad about snapping at them. Once he realizes what he had done. Luckily the shackles that had been on Inuyasha's wrists and ankles. Didn't leave much in the way of scars. The only scars that he got because of HYDRA are the one across his left eye, around his neck, and the surgery scar on his leg.

Then a year and three months after Inuyasha returned home. Kagome found out that she was pregnant with and Inuyasha's first child. Inuyasha is trying not to have episodes. So he can stay close to home. But he still has episodes. Now nine months later Kirara is flying over the forest of Inuyasha. On Kirara's back is Miroku. The monk is looking for Inuyasha. He's looking for Inuyasha because Kagome's in labor.

"Inuyasha where are you?!" yelled Miroku

Not far away is Inuyasha and he can hear Miroku. So he jumped up into the tree next to him. He jumped all the way to the top of the tree. Inuyasha looked and saw Miroku and Kirara. 

"Over here Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha

Kirara flew over to the tree that Inuyasha

"Come on Inuyasha get on Kirara. I'll take you home Kagome is in labor." urged Miroku

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and jumped onto Kirara's back. The cat demon flew back to the village. Soon Kirara landed next to Inuyasha and Kagome's house. Then the men got off of her back. The hanyou went to go inside of the house. Especially because he heard Kagome scream in pain. But Miroku held Inuyasha back.

"Not yet my friend." stated Miroku

The two men sat outside of the house. Soon they heard the cries of a newborn. No one came out but heard Kagome scream in pain again. Ten minutes later they heard the cries of a new born. Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back.

"Congratulations my friends it sounds like. That Kagome just had twins." Congratulated Miroku

Soon they heard Sango say "Come on in Inuyasha." Inuyasha went into his home and saw Kaede and Sango. Kaede and Sango are each holding an infant. Laying on the bed looking tired is Kagome. Inuyasha went over and sat next to Kagome.

"Are you ok Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah I'm ok just tired." assured Kagome

Kaede gave Inuyasha an infant wrapped in a purple blanket. Inuyasha looked down at the infant and saw that it has black hair and human ears.

"That is you daughter." stated Kaede

Sango then gave Inuyasha another infant that is wrapped in a blue blanket. The hanyou looked at the infant and saw that it has grey hair and human ears. He smiled lovingly at the infants in his arms.

"That is your son." stated Sango

Kaede and Sango finished cleaning up and left the house. After Kaede and Sango had left Inuyasha could tell that Kagome needed rest.

"You rest we can name the babies later." suggested Inuyasha

"I'm ok about Asami for our daughter?" asked Kagome

"I love it how about Ryu for our son?" asked Inuyasha

Kagome nodded in agreement, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Inuyasha stoop up and went outside the house. Inuyasha looked at Asami and Ryu and sighed happily. Then watched as Asami and Ryu opened their eyes. Asami has hazel eyes and Ryu has gold eyes. Inuyasha smiled then sighed happily again. The hanyou is happy to be where he belongs. And his happy that he is a father. He doesn't talk about what had happened to him much. And he refuses to go back to the modern era. He rather stat in the feudal era where he belongs. And now that he and Kagome have a family to raise together. Inuyasha couldn't be happier.

The End!!


End file.
